Systems for delivering volatile materials to the atmosphere are well known in the art. Such systems include insect repellents, air fresheners, malodor removal agents, or the like, and function by evaporating a volatile material into a space to deliver a variety of benefits such as air freshening or malodor removal.
PCT Publication No. WO 98/16262 (hereinafter, “WO98/16262”) describes a disposable air freshener dispenser device having a push-button actuator which can be manually operated to initiate the dispensing of air freshener composition into the atmosphere. The device of WO98/16262 has an air freshener medium within a container, and a push button actuator which can be manually operated to rupture a foil covering the container for initiating the dispensing of the air freshener into the atmosphere. However, after the foil is ruptured, the push button actuator stays on the openings within the foil and obstructs the path for dispensing the air freshener. Therefore, there exists a need for a push button that enables the foil to be ruptured without obstructing a dispensing of the air freshener.